


Say Yes to the Bride's Brother

by irisadler



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is the best brother, Cat and Maia are consultants, Clary and Izzy are in love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, M/M, Magnus is Randy, Say Yes To The Dress AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisadler/pseuds/irisadler
Summary: Magnus thinks he's seen it all, but when he opens the back door of exclusive bridal boutique Downworlders to find a tall, beautiful man, he has a feeling this appointment is going to stick with him.





	Say Yes to the Bride's Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Taupe_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taupe_Fox/gifts).



> To the wonderful and amazing Taupe: I'm so glad you are on this earth and in my life! You're the best, babe. Happy birthday! And yes, this is 5,000% because you got me super addicted to SYTTD LOL.
> 
> (With thanks to the amazing Kaye for helping me plot this! Apologies for any mistakes. I'm trying to get this posted before my shift!)

It’s just another day at Downworlders Boutique, the hottest name in bridal chic, where Magnus has been a consultant for around ten years now. Working there, he’s seen just about everything from bridezillas to really sweet brides-to-be and lots of options in between.

Today’s just a Tuesday. Or so Magnus thinks.

At the morning debrief, Managing Director Dot comes out and gives them the usual spiel about bringing brides joy before handing out the day’s assignments. Magnus has quite the full schedule, as do his (mutual and self-proclaimed) ’best bitches’ Maia and Catarina. They do have one appointment in common, though. Two brides are coming in to look for their dresses, and they want to coordinate, but they do not want to see each other or know what dresses the other is picking. The three of them discuss logistics briefly, then launch into the rest of their day.

A little before the appointed time, the brides arrive with their entourage in tow. They make a stunning pair, creamy freckled skin contrasting with olive, and Magnus’ fanciful mind fills with visions of a dark-haired goddess and a flame-haired faery queen. They introduce themselves as Clary Fray and Isabelle Lightwood. They’ve brought along quite the group - a rainbow array of gorgeous people that includes Clary’s father Luke, Isabelle’s mother Maryse, Clary’s best friend (and man of honour) Simon, Simon’s sister (and bridesmaid) Becky, and mutual friend and bridesmaid Aline (who may be making her own visit to Downworlders soon, if the ring she’s wearing is any indication).

Just from the easy flow of conversation during the introductions, Magnus can already tell he’s going to get along famously with both the brides. Isabelle seems nearly as extra as he is while somehow still coming across as completely genuine while Clary, whom Magnus immediately dubs ‘biscuit’ in his head because she’s just a dear, seems very sweet and down to earth. They’re both adorably excited to be getting married, and Magnus exchanges looks with Maia and Catarina and knows these sweet brides are in the best of hands because all three of them are immediately determined to find the perfect dresses for these two. After this many years of working with brides, Magnus, Maia, and Catarina have something of an instinct for their clients. They can usually tell from the first meeting how much trouble someone’s going to be. Occasionally, they do get it wrong but not often.

Cat has been assigned to work with Clary, and Maia has been assigned to Isabelle. Magnus ushers them all off to dressing rooms, exchanging some discreet whispers with his colleagues as they agree on some dresses to start out with, then has a few words with each bride.

Isabelle looks different now, sitting in the dressing room in her robe. She looks up when Magnus enters and gives him a half-smile.

“What’s wrong, beautiful?” Magnus asks, pulling up a chair to sit beside her.

“Oh, just…” Isabelle waves a hand. “Wishing things were different.”

After a little prompting and a follow-up conversation with Clary, Magnus has a short version of the whole story.

Isabelle’s missing her man of honour and big brother Alec, whom she’s very close to. He actually lives in New York and was supposed to be here for her big day, but he got called away out of the blue for work and, despite trying everything he could think of, couldn’t get out of the commitment. She’s putting on a brave face about it for everyone’s sake, including her own, but she really wishes Alec was here.

Magnus hugs her and hands her kleenex while she cries a little, then carefully dabs the tears away so her mascara doesn’t run. He doesn’t let it show until he leaves the room, but he can’t help smiling as he disappears to the back. He has his own mission for this special appointment.

The thing is, some time after the Lightwood/Fray joint appointment had been made, Downworlders had received a call for Dot. It was from the brother of one of the brides, one Alexander Lightwood, who thought he’d found a way to make it back into town just in time for Isabelle’s appointment and wanted to make arrangements to surprise his sister. He had wanted it to be a surprise in case something fell through and he wasn’t able to make it because he knew how much she’d wanted him there and he hadn’t wanted to raise her hopes for nothing.

Magnus had thought it was sweet when he heard about it, but it wasn’t the first or last time he’d sneak someone into Downworlders, so he didn’t think much more of it. Not until he opens the back door and looks up into the eyes of a man even taller than himself who is just… ridiculously and unfairly attractive.

_Oh shit,_ Magnus thinks.

Alexander Lightwood is over six feet tall with wind-swept dark hair and cheeks flushed from exertion or cold, eyes whose colour Magnus can’t quite pin down, a generous mouth that looks like it’s used to smiling, and a body that could’ve walked straight out of Magnus’ fantasies, all broad shoulders and legs for days.

Magnus smiles, remembering himself. He’s a professional! He holds out a hand. “Alexander?” he asks.

“Yes,” the man says, taking his hand in a firm grip and shaking it. “Though I usually go by Alec.” His voice is low and pleasant, and Magnus has to take a deep breath to release his hand. He takes refuge in conversation, as is his pattern.

“Well, then, Alec. Welcome to Downworlders. I just saw your sister,” Magnus says brightly. “She’s definitely missing you, so this will be the _loveliest_ surprise for her!”

Alec smiles. “I’m only sorry I had to change the plans in the first place. I hated thinking I couldn’t be here. She’s my world, and… well. I’m here now. That’s what matters.”

As Magnus leads him through the maze of the back end of the salon, he makes small talk, quickly learning that Alec had managed to rearrange the schedule of the conference he was attending so that he could give his talk earlier and catch a red-eye back to New York. A quick change in an airport restroom, and he’d headed straight here.

And Magnus may be an old hat at this ‘surprising the brides’ thing, but he’s certainly not immune to sweet, caring men with beautiful eyes who would do just about anything for their sisters. Every part of their conversation just makes him like Alec more. But this is _work,_ Magnus reminds himself sternly.

As fate would have it, he ends up having to hold Alec in a dressing room for a little while as they wait for Isabelle to head back to the dressing room after a dress that just wasn’t quite right for her. Magnus thinks for a moment, then quietly speaks into his earpiece, suggesting an unusual dress that he has a particular fondness for but most brides won’t consider because of the nontraditional colour palette.

When he looks up, Alec is looking at him.

“It’ll just be another few minutes,” Magnus says, not sure what the look on Alec’s face means.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Alec says. “I just… I’ve never seen the show, but…” His voice trails off and he mumbles the rest to himself so quietly Magnus can barely hear it. “Maybe I need to start watching…”

Magnus laughs. “Well, you’d certainly learn a great deal about bridal,” he says cheerfully. “And no doubt develop some opinions about what kind of dress your sister and Clary should’ve picked...”

Magnus bites his lip and considers. “Why don’t we change up the plan a bit?”

And so they do, bringing Alec in when Clary’s standing on the pedestal in a blush ball gown. She spots Alec in the mirror and barely manages to stifle a shriek, her eyes going wide and delighted.

“Oh, I’m _so_ glad you’re here!” she says, stepping off the pedestal into his arms. “Izzy’s going to be _so_ happy!”

Alec smiles and hugs her, and Magnus feels like he should be immune to this display after all these years, but he’s really, really not. He never is, honestly, which is why he keeps doing this job. Secondly, this particular man just seems to be able to affect him in unexpected ways.

Clary heads back to the dressing room, and they settle Alec in the middle of the couch, where everyone greets him with hugs and smiles, and it warms Magnus’ heart to see a group who all seem to like each other so much.

And then it’s time.

They bring Isabelle out, and she’s utterly gorgeous in a stark white mermaid gown.

The moment she lays eyes on Alec, Isabelle is all little girl, flying into his arms with a cry. He laughs and catches her, somehow already standing with his arms wide open even though Magnus hadn’t seen him move.

They cling to each other, Alec whispering in her ear and holding her as she cries, and Magnus wipes a few tears away too.

The appointment seems to fly by after that. The brides look stunning in everything they try, but then Clary emerges, radiant in what Magnus _instantly_ knows is her dress, a simple, ethereal gown with a sleeveless bodice and plunging V of a neckline, nude undertones with a white lace overlay and a flowing tulle overskirt. 

Everyone unanimously agrees that this is _definitely_ Clary’s dress, and Magnus beams as Clary answers Catarina’s question with a resounding “Yes!”

Isabelle tries a few more, but finally, it’s Magnus’ pick, and he had just _known_ this was her dress. That’s why he’d suggested it. It’s a ball gown in pale blue decorated with intricate golden lace designs, and Isabelle looks like a _queen._ She’s glowing as she moves towards them, stately and elegant, and everyone can feel the rightness of it. It’s over her budget, but Alec and Maryse look at each other and nod, and that barrier falls away.

“Are you saying yes to the dress?” Maia asks, and Isabelle is laughing and crying at once as she nods her agreement.

Isabelle hugs everyone, beaming like it’s the best day of her life, and Magnus catches Alec on the periphery wiping his eyes. Magnus hands Alec his gold pocket square and pats him on the back. Alec gives him a grateful smile, and Magnus smiles back.

“So, this must be kind of… business as usual for you all, huh?” Alec says, laughing a little as he hands back the pocket square.

Magnus waves it away. “Keep it,” he says. “And no, Alec. It’s special every single time. The day it stops being that? I’ll quit.”

Alec gives him an indecipherable look, then gets pulled in for group pictures and more hugs. Magnus, Catarina, and Maia wave the group off and continue about their day, but they’re all glad they got to work with that appointment. No drama, just happiness for once.

-

Magnus never expects to see Alec again, something he complains to friends about over too many drinks on occasion.

It’s months later when Magnus feels a tap on his shoulder and turns to see Alec, of all people. Magnus smiles without meaning to, caught off guard by the fact that Alec - looking well-rested and impeccably dressed - is even more gorgeous than Magnus remembers.

“H-hi…” he says, then curses himself for not sounding smoother.

“Hi,” Alec replies. “I, uh…” He brings up a hand and rubs the back of his neck, and it’s fucking adorable. “I just wanted to return this.”

He holds out something, and Magnus looks down to see his gold pocket square from all those months ago. He can’t help the way his heart leaps into his throat at the sight of it because… well. Surely, if Alec kept it all this time, if Alec brought it back to him… _surely,_ that means something. 

Right?

Magnus takes the pocket square, feeling clumsy and tongue-tied and not sure what else to say. This is his job, and he doesn’t want to misinterpret things and hit on some perfectly oblivious man, but _surely…_

Alec takes a deep breath and the words tumble out in a rush. “Listen… I, uh… I can’t stop thinking about you. I’m sure this is, like… the least professional thing… and maybe I’m just imagining things, but… I, uh…”

Alec leans in.

“I’ve watched every episode of the show, Magnus. _Twice._ Just to see you. And I’ve watched _our_ episode at least a dozen times. And… I think you’re looking at me the way I’m looking at you.” Alec swallows hard. “But if it’s all in my head, if I’ve been waiting months to give this back to you for nothing… I’m sorry. And I won’t bother you again.”

Magnus is already frantically shaking his head before Alec’s done talking. “ _No,_ ” he says. “ _Fuck,_ no, you’re not imagining things. I… you’re fucking gorgeous, and I couldn’t take my eyes off you, and…”

Alec’s pulling him into a hug, and Magnus hugs him back.

“Oh, thank fuck,” Alec mumbles in his ear. “I was _so_ worried…”

Magnus pulls back, laughing. “You had nothing to worry about, beautiful.”

As it turns out, Alec’s there for Isabelle’s fitting, so Magnus accompanies him downstairs, not letting go of his hand the whole way. They admire Isabelle looking transcendent in her perfect dress, and Isabelle squeals with delight to see them together.

“He wouldn’t stop talking about you!” she says, and Alec blushes adorably.

“Well, I couldn’t stop _thinking_ about _him,_ ” Magnus says with a smile, and Alec somehow blushes even more.

“You know he watched every episode,” Isabelle says conspiratorially. “Every single one. He thinks I don’t know, but… _I know…_ ”

Magnus laughs. “Well, that’s not fair,” he teases, turning to Alec. “You’ve seen so much more of me than I have of you…”

Alec grins. “Oh, definitely. I have a ranking of my favourite outfits and everything,” he says, apparently throwing aside his embarrassment in favour of flirtation. Magnus can’t say he objects to the choice since Alec is just as charming like this as when he’s blushing.

“Oh?” Magnus asks. “What’s your favourite?”

Isabelle laughs. “The one you wore for our episode, obviously. He was smitten instantly.”

Alec rolls his eyes at her, but it’s warm and fond and he clearly doesn’t care. “I mean… she’s not wrong,” he admits. “That maroon suit? You looked _amazing._ ”

Magnus smiles, pleased. He’d be happy to stay down here with them for the rest of the appointment, but Dot’s in his earpiece saying his next appointment is here early. “Well, I must get back upstairs,” he says regretfully.

Magnus hugs Isabelle and kisses her cheek. “You really are _radiant,_ ” he says warmly. As he turns to go, he thinks he catches a look pass between Isabelle and Alec, and a moment later, Alec’s following him into the downstairs waiting area.

“Magnus,” Alec says.

Magnus turns.

“I, uh… I _have_ seen more of you than you have of me. But if you want, we can change that? Dinner next week?”

Magnus smiles. “I’d love that.”

Alec smiles too, and it lights up his face. “Great. And I have one more thing to ask of you…”

-

Some weeks later, Magnus sits among the assembled guests at Clary and Isabelle’s wedding. He needs that golden pocket square to dry his own tears as he watches Alec proudly stand at his sister’s side as she kisses her wife for the first time in front of everyone they love.

**Author's Note:**

> [Isabelle's dress](https://www.lunss.com/uploads/article/2017/07/gold-floral-lace-appliqued-blue-bridal-ball-gown.jpg)
> 
> Clary's dress: [front](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/528044774310150155/601055529460170752/Clary_wedding_dress_1.jpg) & [back](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/528044774310150155/601055531771363341/Clary_wedding_dress_2.jpg)


End file.
